Antim Highschool Ant Eaters DISCONTINUED
by SunRae666
Summary: "That's Elric she is a sophomore but she has a very short temper. Her parents made her try out for a sport because they thought it would make it so she would get in less fights. She has no work ethic, a bad temper and no school spirit but she is the best
1. The Tryouts

"FOOTBALL TRI-OUTS: Tuesday 3:00-6:00" said a forgotten flyer blowing in the wind at silent school

Authors note: SunRae666 here! I'm the author of this story. It's the first story I wrote that I have ever really actually liked enough to want to complete it. So lucky you readers I will probably finish this story. If you post any questions or comments for me or the characters in this story please send them to me in Reviews or even e-mails, my email is , and I will answer or otherwise reply to them here in this fancy Authors note area!

Warnings (for the entire story): Angst, Fluff, implied guy x guy, maybe a suicide attempt.

FOOTBALL TRY-OUTS: Tuesday 3:00-6:00" said a forgotten flyer blowing in the wind at silent school. A harsh sounding bell rings. High school students come pouring out of all the classes, some rushing off to places unknown most forming groups and chattering with their friends. The discarded flyer lays forgotten and trampled on the ground having served its purpose.

The High school's normally empty football field is now currently being occupied by all the retuning players and all of the hope-full's for both the football team and the cheerleading squad. There are at least three times as many hopefuls this year, coincidence? or are the students testing out the new football coach?

Mr. Scott retired last year after 15 years of coaching the football team. Nobody knows much about this new guy, but try-outs run pretty smoothly anyway. The Regulars participated even though everyone knew they would make the team. By the end of try-outs all the hopefuls left either more confident then ever or completely crushed. The Regulars stayed after to have their first meeting with the new coach.

The new coach a man of 22 by the name of Jim Wilson, or Coach Wilson as he told the team to call him, read off a list of the names of all of the Regular's names. Mitch the team captain was standing next to Coach Wilson ready and waiting to give a short bio on each of the council members.

"Mitchel Levvet" Coach Wilson read off. Mitch raised his tanned hand "That would be me, I'm a senior and the team Captain. Most people call me Mitch. I'm the quarter back on the varsity team." Coach Wilson nodded and shook hands with Mitch before reading the next name "Reed Marasti"

The red headed guy three rows up jumped up and shouted "Reed to the rescue" and began to run around on the bleachers flapping his arms up and down like he was trying to fly. Coach Wilson raised an eyebrow as Mitch began to talk. "That would be Reed he is a junior and one of the two best half backs on the team. He is a jokester usually but he can focus when it's important." Coach Wilson raised an eyebrow as if not believing that last piece of info but moved on to the next name.

"Kevin Torrez" he read off looking back up to see Kevin, the brown haired guy who had been sitting next to Reed leap up and say "Never fear Kevin-man is here!" He began chasing Reed around and they began a mock super hero battle. Coach Wilson looked at Mitch. Mitch smiled and said "Well that would be Kevin-man, he is also a junior and is the second of the two best half backs, no one knows which one of them is better. There both pretty bad separately but together they are scary good." Coach Wilson watched Reed and Kevin as they fake battled for a few seconds before returning to the list of names.

"Elric Winslow" he looked up when he heard someone respond casually with nothing more then "yo." The person Coach Wilson was looking at was a girl he had passed off as one of the Regulars' girlfriends. She had short golden red hair and could quite possibly be passed of as a soft faced guy in a football uniform, but she wasn't in a football uniform now and it was quite obvious she was a girl. Coach Wilson was rather annoyed never before had he heard of a girl on a football team and aside from that Elric was tiny and not built for football and he found the casual way she had responded disrespectful. Mitch stepped in quickly.

"That's Elric she is a sophomore but she has a very short temper. Her parents made her try out for a sport because they thought it would make it so she would get in less fights. She has no work ethic, a bad temper and no school spirit but she is the best player on the team if anything can actually convince her to play. She is an amazing running back." What the hell did I get myself into? Coach Wilson thought to himself. This is the craziest team in the world. There is a GIRL on the team. That's when Coach Wilson noticed one last name on the list.

"James Zimple?" he said looking at the bleachers. The Blonde guy sitting next to Elric raised his hand but didn't say anything. Mitch started explaining again "That's James for you, he is a Sophomore too, he doesn't talk to anyone really. Elric is the only one that can ever get him to join in a conversation. The most the rest of us ever get is the shortest answer he can possibly give and he only gives answers when you ask a direct question directed at him. He is the varsity center, but I think the best thing he is doing for the team right now is being a tranquilizer for Elric." Mitch looked up into the stands, Reed to the rescue! and Kevin-man had stopped their supper hero thing and were now racing each other up and down the stairs. He wished they had all been a bit more serious about this but it was to late now.

--

"Hey you guys want to go get some pizza?" Reed says. They are walking through the student parking lot after the council meeting. Reed and Kevin are walking a bit more close to each other then two guys usually do, but then again since when did Kevin and Reed do anything most guys did. Mitch shook his head, "I have to study for the test tomorrow." He climbed into his car only to be stopped by Reed holding the door open and refusing to let him shut it. Kevin said "But Mitch you're ALWAYS studying this or doing some other form of scholarly work, I thought football players where supposed to be stupid."

Mitch sighed, in truth he was jealous of Reed and Kevin they were both so naturally good at everything they didn't study at all and always managed to get better grades on things that Mitch spent hours studying. Even though Kevin and Reed messed around a lot and never seemed to do any school work at all they both somehow had straight A's. They had gotten so good at doing this that they made it look easy. Mitch looked at Kevin. "I have a final tomorrow, not everyone is blessed with you two's Mojo." Mitch had straight A's too but only because he studied twice as much as he needed to.

"Fine then, you guys are coming right Ellie?" Reed said receiving a glare from Elric as he let Mitch shut the door. "I hate being called that." She said as she continued walking. Jay followed her, as always. Kevin circled around them so he was blocking her way "So your coming right?" he said. Elric sighed and said "Only if you guys are paying" She moved around Kevin and began walking again. Reed moved in front of her and blocked her way. "Deal we can even take my car."


	2. The Fight part 1

The next few days were grey and rainy and full of the first mud spattered football practice

Authors note: SunRae666 here! I'm the author of this story. It's the first story I wrote that I have ever really actually liked enough to want to complete it. So lucky you readers I will probably finish this story. If you post any questions or comments for me or the characters in this story please send them to me in Reviews or even e-mails, my email is , and I will answer or otherwise reply to them here in this fancy Authors note area!

Ch.2 The Fight part one.

The next few days were grey and rainy and full of the first mud spattered football practice. Mitch was stressed by being the captain, more so then most years, because of the constant arguments and disagreements that broke out between Elric and Coach Wilson. Today, for the third time, he was threatening to cut her from the team because she kept laying down in the middle of their practice games and because she kept calling him "you" or "Mr. man over there" or, Reed and Kevin's favorite "Mr. what's your face" instead of "Coach Wilson" as he preferred.

Mitch was still doing damage control as practice let out when he heard yelling. Crap, he thought. He turned to see what was going on. There was Elric glaring indifferently up at a guy who had to be at least a foot taller then her, Stevens a JV player if Mitch could accurately read the last name on his football uniform from this far away. The guy was clutching his nose and Mitch thought he saw a glimpse of some crimson blood coming out of his nose. He glared down at her; she was still in full football gear so he probably thought she was a guy. She punched like a guy, and that Mitch knew from experience.

The guy started to pull his arm back to punch her and Mitch was already running over but his concern for her safety was unfounded as usual. Before the guy was able to even pull his arm back to swing she gave him a swift kick where it hurts and the guy doubled over.

Coach Wilson was yelling at them to break it up but he didn't need to Elric, satisfied with her work, was already walking over to James. Mitch got there in time to notice Reed and Kevin subtly high-fiving Elric. Coach Wilson checked to make sure the guys nose wasn't broken before he sent him off to the nurses office. Then he rounded on Elric. "I will not have anyone on my team that gets in fights with their own teammates"

Mitch was about to leap in again but Elric began talking, she didn't often bother to try and explain herself after a fight but when she did she was pretty good at it, no she was lawyer good. "That's a good philosophy you got there Jim-bo maybe when you start enforcing it I wont have to beat up the poor little JV players all the time." When she said "little" Reed and Kevin failed horribly at repressing their laughter because Elric was by far the smallest player on the team.

That was when Mitch noticed James, he was so quiet and unobtrusive sometimes Mitch forgot he was there; James was sporting a newly forming black eye. Oh so that's what this is all about. Despite the fact that James was like 6'3 he was really easy to push around, the thing with James was that no matter how hard anyone hits him he never hits back. So high school boys being as they are James would get beat up a lot, if it weren't for Elric that is.

Coach Wilson, or Jim-bo as Elric had called him, was so angry already that he was caught quite off guard by what Elric said. While he was trying to work out what she had just said Mitch took mercy on him. "Damn James is your eye ok?" he said. Coach Wilson/Jim-bo looked up at James as if noticing he was there for the first time. Mitch watched as Coach Wilson/Jim-bo's face dawned a look of realization as he realized what Mitch had realized a few moments before.

Most of the other football players had left by now seeing as practice had ended nearly a half hour before. Coach Wilson/Jim-bo told Reed and Kevin they could go but that Mitch, Elric, and James needed to stay. He told Elric and James to wait in the bleachers as he took Mitch aside to talk to him. He didn't notice, or didn't care, when Reed and Kevin sat down in the bleachers with Elric and James.

"Are they acting up just because I'm a new coach?" Coach Wilson asked him. Mitch wanted to just say yes but that wasn't true. "well, yes and no" Mitch said "the name thing, well that's just because you're new, she likes to come up with nicknames for everyone and well she takes her time choosing them. Its not just you really she's the one who dubbed Reed and Kevin "Reed to the rescue!" and "Kevin-man" and she calls James "Jay" and well she calls me "Mit-chello" and she called Mr. Eddy Scott , the former football coach "Edward" with her giving someone a nickname is a way of showing that she respects them, if you haven't noticed she doesn't apply names to any of the JV players." Here Mitch paused for a breath "However I believe she called you Jim-bo today, so that means she is starting to be able to respect you" Coach Wilson didn't look like he thought that was a satisfactory excuse for not calling him "Coach Wilson" but for now he let it drop and instead prompted "And her other behavioral issues?" Mitch had half hoped Coach would forget but he sighed and said "those have nothing to do with you at all, except for the fact that she is on your football team and sometimes the people she fights with are on your team, she was getting herself into fights long before she even joined the team and she used to get into them almost every day until she met Jay. After that she calmed down quite a bit, these days most of the fights she gets into these days are minor scraps like the one today, she ends them fast, only injures the other person enough so that they remember, and its just some cocky JV player that thought he might be able to get on the varsity team if he beats up one of the varsity players. She's really just defending Jay" he said

"Defending Jay?" Coach Wilson/Jim-Bo said incredulously "He is six foot three and a varsity center why the hell does he need defending?" "Because he wont defend himself" Mitch said


	3. Pizza Palace

Author's Note: There is some language considered to be "bad" in this chapter and probably in those to come

Author's Note: There is some language considered to be "bad" in this chapter and probably in those to come. Sorry it took me so long to do it, well actually this took me only about an hour to write xD so I guess it would be better to say sorry it took me so long to get started on this one. The more you review the more I write! This one is from KEVIN MAN'S point of view, witch was I have to say immensely fun. I'm working on incorporating the culture behind his Latino roots. Anyways looking for a beta! -SunRae666

Antim High School Ant Eaters

Chapter three

Pizza Palace

After about another half hour of conferring with Mitch and at least another hour of Coach Wilson lecturing at them he finally let them go giving Ellie two weeks of detention. Of course Kevin could have left a while ago but Reed had wanted to stay so Kevin decided to stay too. Not very many people knew this but Reed was insanely protective of Ellie. Kevin wasn't exactly sure why but he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Reed's little sister had died in a car accident when Reed was 10.

Most of the time Kevin didn't mind, Ellie was their baby, their little sister, but sometimes he wished that Reed wouldn't insist upon spending so much time with her. The massive amounts of Ellie related time plus football practice and school didn't exactly leave a lot of time for him and Reed to spend alone. Part of him felt selfish wishing Reed would spend less time with Ellie, she obviously could use a few hugs now and then, but still he couldn't help wanting to feel more important in Reed's life.

Come to think of it Kevin didn't really know what had happened to Ellie maybe that was something only Jay knew, maybe even he didn't know it. Kevin was sure though that something HAD happened to her. He knew from experience that chica's didn't turn out to be so angry and untrusting over nothing. He wondered, as he often did, what had happened. Growing up in the Latino area of the city he had seen his fare share of things, bar fights, knife fights, drive by's, abusive or neglectful parents…but none of these seemed to fit Elric's situation.

Lost in his thoughts he was surprised when he felt Reed nudging his shoulder. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" Reed said shooting him one of those winning smiles "lectures over wanna go to Pizza Palace?" Kevin almost smiled, it was hard to resist Reed just had this natural ability to make the people around him want to smile. He was also damn good at convincing people to go to places they didn't really want to go to, like Pizza Palace.

One thing you should know about Pizza Palace is that it is the Heatherfield equivalent of Chucky Cheeses, with better pizza.

Chica: Spanish for girl

Chucky Cheeses: Kind of like Mc.Donadls only higher quality indoor playgrounds and food. Not fast food but close. It also has a massive arcade area, and a large party room


End file.
